1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices and more specifically to a urethane flotation device adapted to allow a person to float in a body of water with minimum effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people like relaxing and having fun in water. For example, small boat users often like to be in the water adjacent to their boats. Sometimes the small boat users like to float in the water with minimum effort next to their boats. To stay afloat with minimum effort some small boat users sit on one or more life jackets as an aid to stay afloat. Sitting on life jackets is problematic and in some circumstances possibly dangerous.
Water lovers often like to float and laze under a hot sun for varying periods of time with minimum effort. Thus, there is a need for a flotation device that enables a user to relax in water with minimum swimming effort.
Several efforts have been made to address these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,958, issued Aug. 11, 1998 to M. F. E. Yeung, describes an inflatable float for use in water. The ""958 inflatable float comprises two air chambers. The two air chambers of the ""958 device are vulnerable to tearing and cuts that might cause the air chambers to deflate and thereby reduce the flotation properties of the ""958 device. Thus, there is a need for a flotation device that does not loose its flotation properties as a result of a tear or cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,184, issued Jan. 17, 1995 to M. P. DiForte Jr., describes a personal flotation device comprising an elongated member for encircling a wearer""s waist. The, ""184 device comprises air chambers that are filled using compressed air from a compressed gas bottle. The ""184 device is complicated to use and is susceptible to punctures that can cause the ""184 device to loose some of its flotation properties. Thus, there is a need for a simple flotation device that does not rely on compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,325, issued Oct. 18, 1994 to Awbrey et al., describes a life preserver based on a short pants design for use in sporting activities. The ""325 apparatus is used in combination with a specific pair of short pants specially adapted to function as a buoyancy device. A person desiring buoyancy support must wear the special short pants. The requirement to wear a special pair of short pants limits the use of the ""325 apparatus. Thus, there is a need for a flotation device that can be worn absent a specifically designed pair of short pants.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a urethane flotation device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A flotation device adapted for use by a person in a body of water and float with minimal effort therein. The flotation device comprises, a central section adapted to fit between a person""s legs, a front and rear flotation packs, and an adjustable connection means. The flotation packs each have opposite ends, and a lower and upper side. The central section has opposite ends connected to the lower sides of the flotation packs. The adjustable connection means reversibly connects the respective opposite ends of the flotation packs. The flotation packs are made of any suitable floating material such as urethane closed cell foam that meets U.S. Coast Guard requirements (UL 1191). A pocket is optionally attached to one or both of the flotation packs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a flotation device comprising urethane.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flotation device that does not lose its floating properties as a result of an inadvertent tear or cut.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flotation device that does not require a compressed air source.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a urethane flotation device that can be worn by a user wearing general swimming attire.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.